Uncontrolled Tears
by misskyu0604
Summary: Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Kami berdua sangat berbeda. Ia –Cho Kyuhyun- adalah sang Superstar yang digilai milyaran wanita di dunia. Sedangkan aku, Lee Sungmin hanyalah guru Privat Matematika dan Kimia yang sangat mengidolakannya dulu. Ya, itu dulu sebelum aku mengenal dirinya yang begitu dingin padaku / KyuMin / GS / Angst / Oneshoot / Re-Post from Facebook/


Uncontrolled Tears

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Angst (As usual), Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warn : GS, Much Typo, Failure EYD

Rated : T+

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

"Kyuhyun-ah.. apa kau ingin mandi?"

"Tidak."

"Ingin Makan?"

"Tidak."

"Ingin ku siap—"

"Tidak ya tidak. Kau tuli, ya?!"

Aku tersentak mendengar bentakan darinya. Walaupun ini memang bukan bentakan yang pertama darinya. Namun tetap saja.. rasanya masih sama dari pertama pernikahan palsu kami. Yaitu, pedih.

Kami memang benar-benar menikah di Gereja dan mendaftarkan nya ke catatan sipil. Tetapi, hati kami tak terikat. Dan mungkin, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah terikat. Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Kami berdua sangat berbeda. Ia –Cho Kyuhyun- adalah sang Superstar yang digilai milyaran wanita di dunia. Sedangkan aku, Lee Sungmin hanyalah guru Privat Matematika dan Kimia yang sangat mengidolakannya dulu. Ya, itu dulu sebelum aku mengenal dirinya yang begitu dingin padaku.

Kami menikah bukan karena perjodohan. Kami menikah karena ada sekelompok orang yang memfitnah Kyuhyun dan mengatakan jika Ia adalah seorang Gay. Lalu, pada malam itu. Semuanya berubah. Mata tajamnya benar-benar menghipnotis-ku. Aku yang pada awalnya memang mengidolakannya semakin tak menyangka saat Ia melamarku di depan Café Sapphire waktu itu. Namun, kebahagiaanku seakan seperti bola salju yangmenampar tubuh ku terjun dari atas tebing. Membuat hati-ku hancur mendengarnya. Membuat tubuhku seolah dingin dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Lagi-lagi, hanya karena memandang mata tajam itu aku langsung menerima tawaran untuk menikah dengannya. Hanya 3 bulan. Tidak lebih lama, katanya.

Dan ini sudah 1 bulan aku hidup bersamanya. Aku melalui hari-hari bersamanya dengan senyum. Tak pernah mengeluh atau menangis di depannya. Aku tahu Ia jijik atau mungkin tak terbiasa dengan orang biasa sepertiku, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan setitik air mataku jatuh dihadapannya.

Saat aku mendengar semua bentakan dan penolakannya, aku tetap tersenyum. Biarkan aku menjadi orang termunafik yang pernah ada. Hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan saja, bukan?

'Dasar orang gila! Dibentak malah dibalas dengan senyuman! Kau munafik Lee-ssi.' Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum di depannya setiap saat Ia berkata seperti itu.

Bumonim-ku sangat menyetujui pernikahanku dengannya karena pada akhirnya aku memutuskan menikah pada umur 28 tahun ini. Dan tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Haruskah aku menyesal menganggapnya sempurna pada awalnya?

Apa aku salah mencintai seseorang seperti Kyuhyun?

**oOoOoOo**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan. Karena ada 5 orang murid yang memintaku menjadi guru Privat. Dan terpaksa. Aku pulang larut. Sebenarnya aku takut dimarahi Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi sudahlah, ini kan memang sudah kewajibanku sebagi seorang 'istri' dan guru. Ya, Istri yang tak dianggap.

Miris dan seperti drama sekali, bukan?

Mencintai Kyuhyun memerlukan seni. Dulunya, saat aku masih dibangku Sekolah tingkat atas, aku tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran seni dan olah raga. Entahlah.. mereka begitu membosankan bagiku.

Tetapi sekarang.,

Jika mencintai Kyuhyun dengan rumus stokiometri dan trigonometri, sampai kapanpun aku yakin Kyuhyun akan semakin menganggapku rendah..

Kyuhyun bahkan lebih pintar dariku.

Dan sekarang, aku bahkan seperti atlet lari juara dunia. bedanya sekarang aku mengejar cintanya.

Cish.,. gombal sekali kau Cho- ah maksudku Lee Sungmin.

Mencintainya adalah seni abstrak.

Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi 1 menit yang akan datang jika berada didepannya. Ia begitu kaku. Dan sulit ditebak.

Mencintainya bahkan seperti kau melukis di air.

Tak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan untuk bisa hidup dihatinya. Mungkin hanya wanita itu.

Ya, wanita bermarga Lee juga. Yang sangat Ia cintai.

Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya?

Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja masuk ke kamar nya untuk membersihkannya. Tetapi, pada saat itu aku menemukan vas bunga lili kesukaanku dan secarik pesan dibelakangnya.

'Aku mencintaimu bagaikan aku menulis dengan darahku sendiri, Lee.. suatu saat nanti. Kau akan menjadi milikku. Aku mencintaimu, Lee..'

Kira-kira begitu pesannya.. sangat romantic, bukan?

Andai saja.. bunga dan pesan itu untukku..

Ah. Tidak mungkin.

**oOoOoOo**

Author Pov

Wanita bergigi mirip kelinci ini sedang berjalan kesana kemari mengitari ruang tamunya. Pasalnya, sang suami belum juga pulang. Ia sudah menelpon manager-nya dan di jawab bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Tapi sudah 2 jam dari telfonnya pada manager Kyuhyun, Suaminya tak kunjung pulang. Diluar hujan deras. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun. biar bagaimanapun lelaki yang sering sekali membentaknya adalah Suaminya.

Tok tok tok!

Sungmin dengan langkah terburu-buru membukakan pintunya. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

K-kyuhyun sedang apa bersama wanita sexy di depannya ini?

"A-ah.. Annyeong haseyo.. Lee Hyukjae imnida.. aku teman Kyuhyun. tadi aku menemukannya di bar. I-iya.. kami tidak sengaja bertemu.. ini.. maaf mengganggu anda malam-malam, agashi.. permisi.."

Dalam hati, Sungmin meyakinkan bahwa wanita sexy dan rupawan ini memang hanya teman suaminya saja. Ya, hanya teman, Sungmin –batin Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan ia menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas King-size bed nya. Ia mulai menggantikan baju milik suaminya. Setengah mati ia menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Hyukjae.. Lee Hyukjae.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. bercintalah denganku malam ini.." mata Sungmin yang sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang sudah mulai membulat.

"Aku bukan Hyukjae, Kyu.. Aku Sungmin.. Kumohon jangan.. jangan sentuh aku.. aku mohon.." SUngmin terus meronta dibawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku, Cho Hyukjae.."

Batin Sungmin semakin sakit saat mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Kyuhyun. tidak pernah Ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya dengan menggunakan marga laki-laki itu.

"le..pashh..kanhh"

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Aku tidak menyangka jika aku bukanlah seorang gadis lagi pagi ini. Haruskah Kyuhyun? aku tahu, Ia suami-ku. Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Tetapi, Ia menganggapku adalah Hyukjae. Bukan diriku. Dan bagaimana jika aku mengandung anaknya nanti? Menganggap diriku saja tidak. Apalagi anak yang nanti mungkin akan ku kandung.

Aku menangis. Dibawah guyuran shower yang beraliran air dingin ini. Mengadukan semua kesedihanku. Menghabiskan air mata ku. Sakit. Sakit sekali..

Bukan hanya tubuhku yang ia tampar berkali-kali..

Tapi hatiku yang sudah beku ini..

Tuhan.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan dirinya sudah tak berbusana. Bau khas percitaan menguar masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Ada sebercak darah di seprai kasurnya.

"S-sungmin—"

Sekelebat bayangan Sungmin yang menangis dan meronta meminta dilepaskan muncul dipikrannya. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat sangat bodoh semalam. Baru semalam, Ia melihat air mata Sungmin. Dan entah kenapa, membuatnya sesak.

Ia langsung memakai asal boxer dan baju nya yang tergeletak pasrah dilantai kamarnya. Lalu segera keluar kamar untuk menemui Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat wanita itu sedang memandang kosong pemandangan kehidupan masyarakat Seoul yang padat dari atas apartment Kyuhyun. dada Kyuhyun menjadi semakin sesak melihat aliran air mata itu kembali mengalir di sudut mata Sungmin.

Menyadari ada Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, Sungmin dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan tetap berpura-pura memandang kota Seoul.

"Min.." Kyuhyun berjalan kesamping tubuh Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin menoleh, mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun terhenyak melihat bekas tamparan dan bekas luka di sekitar pipi dan bibir Sungmin. Tangan lelaki itu perlahan menggapai pipi chubby itu untuk bermaksud mengelusnya.

Tetapi, Sungmin dengan cepat menepisnya. Dan menolehkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian semalam. Itu adalah dosa terbesarku. Mianhae.." Sungmin merasakan hatinya di sayat lagi oleh perkataan Kyuhyun.

'_Sebegitu hinanya kah aku hingga kau menyebutkan kejadiaan semalam sebagi dosa terbesarmu?'_

"Lupakan saja."

Sungmin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun. ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Sementara, Kyuhyun meremas kuat rambut ikalnya dengan frustasi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?! Micheoseo!"

**oOoOoOo**

Sudah berminggu-minggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jarang bertegur sapa. Hanya jika sangat penting mereka berbicara. Sungmin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai guru privat dan menyibukkan diri dengan rumus-rumus itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, Ia sibuk dengan Konser dan syuting drama terbarunya.

Sungmin tahu semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Hyukjae. Karena Hyukjae adalah lawan bermainnya di dalam Drama terbarunya. Tak jarang, ia menemukan Lipstick merah di kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Haruskah ia menyerah atas pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun?

Seperti sekarang ini, Sungmin sedang asik memakan cemilan seraya menonton tivi plasma LED yang tersedia di apartment Kyuhyun. disaat ia sedang putus asa atau menyerah memikirkan kehidupannya, ia akan lebih memilih makan. Entah lah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini..

Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang selalu mengganjal dipikirannya selama ini. Ia takut bahwa kebiasaan makan yang berlebihan dan menstrurasinya yang sudah telat beberapa minggu bermaksud bahwa ia hamil.

Ia takut tidak bisa menjadi seorang Ibu yang pantas bagi anaknya nanti. Belum nanti jika ia benar-benar berpisah dari Kyuhyun. apa yang harus Ia katakan pada calon anaknya kelak?

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

"Selamat nyonya Lee.. anda hamil.. kandungan anda memasuki usia 6 minggu." Aku terpaku mendengar pernyataan dokter Han di depanku.

Aku… hamil?

"….Nyonya Lee?"

"A-ah ne?"

"Jaga kandungan anda. Makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi. Jangan terlalu mempunyai banyak beban yang disimpan sendiri. Anda bisa membaginya dengan suami anda, bukan?" aku hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil untuk menanggapi nasehat Dokter Han.

Berbagi dengan Kyuhyun? mustahil.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku keluar dari ruangan Dokter Han dan menuju kearah basement. Aku ingin langsung pulang. Lelah sekali.

"_Bayinya lucu ne, Kyu?"_

"_Ne, jagiya.. suatu saat aku akan memberikannya padamu."_

DEG!

Aku seperti mengenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae..

Dari kejauhan aku melihatnya dengan senyum miris..

"Haruskah aku melepasmu, Kyu?"

"_Kyunie.. bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa sudah bisa meminta cerai darinya? Aku butuh kepastian dalam hubungan ini.."_

"_Nanti akan ku bicarakan hal ini dirumah. Tenang saja jagiya.."_

**Jleb!**

j-jadi kau sudah berencana menceraikanku, Kyu?

Aegi.. maafkan Eomma yang tidak bisa mempertahankan Appamu, ne? Eomma yakin, kita bisa hidup berdua saja. Ah— aniya, bersama Halmoni dan Haraboji nanti tentunya..

Kyu.. mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk melepasmu..

Maafkan aku yang telah menahanmu demi egoku..

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Keadaan ruang tamu diruangan tamu itu mendadakan hening saat Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk mendengarkannya sebentar.

"Min.." Sungmin mendongak. Dengan terus menyembunyikan air mata dan perasaannya, Ia menatap mata tajam itu.

"Wae?"

"Mari kita bercerai, Min.."

**Bingo!**

4 kata itu bahkan hampir membuat Sungmin tak bernafas. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sakit. Habis sudah pertahanan Sungmin di depan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Ia menangis. Dan Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan semakin membencinya sekarang juga.

"Min.. naui moksori deulliji anhi? (Apa kau mendengar suaraku?)"

"…"

"Kau menangis, Min.." cicit Kyuhyun saat Sungmin semakin deras menangis.

"Min, Kau baik-baik saj—"

"Geurae. Kita bercerai.. apa ada surat yang harus ku tanda tangani?" jawab Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Min.."

"Aniya."

"Baik. Ini suratnya.." Sungmin membuka tutup bolpoin itu. Goresan tanda tangannya lah yang akan membawanya ke kehidupan barunya. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ia menggoreskan tanda tangannya di atas kolom yang tersedia.

"Terima kasih, Min.. kau adalah wanita baik. Aku bersyukur karena pernah mengenalmu.."

"Kau juga Pria terbaik dalam hidupku. Siapapun wanita yang kau pilih, jangan sia-siakan mereka, ya? Oh ya, Mungkin aku besok pagi-pagi langsung pulang kerumah Eomma.. tenang. Aku akan berusaha berbohong pada Eomma tentang masalah ini." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih dipaksakan.

"Setelah kita berpisah. Tolong jangan ganggu hidupku lagi, Kyu.. berbahagialah dengan wanita pilihanmu.. aku mendukungmu.." lanjut Sungmin saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk rapi-rapi.

"Aku tidak janji, Min. bagaimanapun kau pernah menjadi istriku."

Sungmin tak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

Cukup. Ia tak ingin terus menerus menangis. Karena itu akan membahayakan keadaan bayi dalam kandungannya.

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Pagi ini sangat dingin. Yah, terang saja. Saat ini, jam masih menunjukan jam 4 pagi. Aku ingin cepat pulang kerumah Eomma.. aku ingin menangis di pelukan Eomma.. dengan perlahan aku menarik koper dan beberapa tas kecilku untuk keluar dari sini. Aku hanya tidak ingin membangunkan tidur Kyuhyun. yah, walaupun aku tahu. Mustahil Kyuhyun bangun sepagi ini..

Krekk!

"Min—"

Hah?! Kyuhyun sudah bangun?!

"Ne?"

"Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti itu?"

"Aniya. Hanya tidak ingin membangunkanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam."

"Eung.. Kyu.. Bolehkah sekarang aku pergi?"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memberiku satu pelukan perpisahan yang hangat untukku, Min.." aku mengernyit heran.. pelukan?

"Kau lama, Min.."

Greepp!

Aroma maskulin ini.. sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Hyukjae.. tubuh kekar ini akan menjadi milik wanita itu juga.. aku merasa semakin bersalah pada Aegi-ku.. bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan pelukan ini, tapi ia sudah kehilangan sosok Appa kandungnya. Aku merasa sangat gagal menjadi seorang Ibu.

"Min.. terima kasih.. sudah pernah menjadi istriku.. aku akan merindukan senyum bodohmu itu haha.." aku hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku pergi, Kyu.. Maaf jika merepotkanmu selama ini.. kau pria terbaik dalam hidupku.. _**Selamat tinggal..**_"

**oOoOoOo**

_Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri.._

_Untuk mencintaimu dengan tulus.._

_Dan aku juga berjanji akan melepasmu dengan ketulusan pula.._

_Mungkin kau bukan untukku.._

_Tetapi, aku akan berjanji menjaga titipanmu._

_Menyayangi dan membesarkannya.._

_Carilah kebahagiaan bersamanya.._

_Lupakan aku. Lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kita.._

_Aku dan anak ini selalu mencintaimu dari sini.._

_Walau jauh, kami bahagia melihatmu tersenyum.._

_Dan walaupun itu bukan untuk kami.._

_**Selamat tinggal, Kyu..**_

_**Kami mencintaimu selalu..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin POV

Hari ini adalah tepat 7 bulan setelah aku bercerai dengannya. Dan pastinya sudah 7 bulan juga sudah aku tinggal dirumah Eomma. Aku tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Namun aku sudah minta cuti kepada murid-muridku karena kurang dari 1 bulan lagi aku melahirkan.

Rasa deg-degan dan gembira menguasai hati dan pikiranku. Aku sudah tidak berkomunikasi apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Entahlah.. mungkin Ia sudah bahagia dengan Hyukjae.

Sebenarnya, minggu ini sudah cukup untukku melahirkan bayi ini secara caesar. Tetapi, aku ingin merasakan rasanya menjadi ibu sejati yang bisa melahirkan secara normal. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati karena melahirkan bayiku. Yang terpenting, kini aku bisa merasakan perjuangan menjadi ibu yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah membelikan semua perlengkapan untuk bayiku nanti. Selama ini aku ditemani sepupu jauhku yang bernama Lee Donghae. Eomma yang menyuruhku bersamanya setiap kali aku Control dan membeli perlengkapan.

Sepertinya, ada satu perlengkapan lagi yang belum ada. Apa ya?

Alat mandi

Tempat tidur

Baju

Selimut

Kereta dorong

Kain gendong (?)

Oh iya, aku belum membeli tempat susu! Ah, baboya.. padahal hari ini aku ingin istirahat. Hah, yasudahlah.. aku minta diantar oleh Donghae saja.. "Yobseyo Donghae.."

"_Ne, Noona?"_

"Eung.. Hae aku ingin membelikan tempat susu. Bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke Mall nanti?"

"_Ne, Isseoyo Noona.. Eonjae?_(Iya, bisa Noona.. kapan?)"

"Jam 12 nanti.. gomawoyo Hae.."

"_Ne.. Noona"_

Syukurlah Donghae bisa mengantarkanku hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa , aku merasa akan ada suatu hal terjadi nanti.

**oOoOoOo**

_Saat ini, beberapa saat setelah Ia meninggalkanku, ada perasaan yang hilang dari diriku._

_Mungkin karena tak ada lagi senyum hangat untukku darimu_

_Apakah itu yang namanya cinta?_

_**oOoOoOo**_

(Kyuhyuk Side)

Hyukjae Side

"Kyu, apakah kau suka gaun berwarna putih gading-ku yang ini?" ucapku pada Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan ku. Entahlah, setelah bercerai dengan Sungmin, Ia perlahan mulai menunjukkan perubahan sikapnya. Dan ia lebih acuh padaku.

Apakah Kyuhyun menyesal bercerai dari Sungmin?

Apa Kyuhyun mulai mencintai Sungmin?

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

"…Kyu?"

"Ne, Min?"

"Ah— maksudku, Ne, Jagi?" ralatku dengan segera. Aigoo kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan Sungmin?

"Aniya. A-aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Hyukjae seraya menarikku ke kursi di Mall yang sedang kami kunjungi.

"Ne?"

"Jawab dengan jujur, Ne?"

"Sure, baby.."

"Are you still loving me?"

Hah!? Pertanyaan macam apa itu Hyuk? Aku bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Entahlah, setelah bercerai dari Sungmin, hidupku terasa hambar. Tak ada senyum bodohnya lagi yang menyambutku disaat aku pulang dari kegiatan menyebalkan itu.

Oh Tuhan.. Mengapa hatiku menjadi labil seperti ini?

"A-aku.."

"Kita bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini kok. Mungkin kita belum bisa bersama saat ini.." ucap Hyukjae seraya tersenyum hangat padaku.

"T-tapi Hyuk.. a-aku tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan kita.. bahkan, pernikahan kita hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja.."

"Apa ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Tuhan, Kyu?

Dengarlah,

Aku ini wanita perkasa. Aku bisa mengatakan alasan yang logis nanti saat mengumumkan pembatalan pernikahan kita di depan Fans.

Kau mecintai Sungmin, bukan?

Kejarlah kalau begitu. Sudah cukup kau sakiti hatinya.."

Ya, mungkin aku baru merasakan seberapa berartinya Sungmin bagiku kehidupanku setelah ia meninggalkanku. Kenapa dulu aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan wanita sebaik Ia?

"Hyuk.. Gomawoyo" ucapku berterimakasih pada Hykjae.. aku bersyukur mengenal dua orang wanita ini.

"Itu tidak gratis, Kyu.. kau harus mentraktirku Ice Cream Strawberry selama sebulan penuh. Eotte?"

"Anything for you.."

Inikah awal kehidupan ku bersama Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya?

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

"Hae.. yang ini bagus tidak? Atau yang ini saja?" saat ini Sungmin sedang asik memilih barang yang ia perlukan. Setiap kali ia berbelanja seperti ini, pasti ia akan selalu excited.

"Yang warna biru langit itu bagus, Noona.." jawab Donghae pada Sungmin yang masih memilih-milih.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita ke kasir.. aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang." Dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpulnya.

**oOoOoOo**

"Noona, apa kau tak lapar? Kita makan yuk" ajak Donghae pada Sungmin untuk makan di Restaurant yang ada di mall tersebut.

"Kau tahu saja kalau Aegi sedang lapar.. hehehe" canda Sungmin seraya tertawa renyah dan mengusap lembut perut besarnya.

"Aegi atau kau Noona?"

"Dua-duanya, Hae.." cengir nya seraya mengerat mantel kulitnya.

"Hae.. kita makan disitu yuk.."

"H-Hyukkie?" Sungmin merasa kenal dengan nama itu langsung menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. '_Donghae mengenal Hyukjae?'_

"Hae, kenapa? Kau.. kau menganal Hyukkie? Ah, maksudku Lee Hyukjae.."

"A-aniya, Noona.." Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut saja dan dengan cepat menarik Donghae ke dalam Restaurant itu.

"S-sungmin?!"

"K-kyuhyun?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

*Boong deh hehehe*

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"S-sungmin?!" Sepertinya Dewi Fortune sedang berpihak padaku hari ini. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Tapi, sebentar—

Ia bersama laki-laki lain dan perutnya buncit.

a-apa Ia sudah bersama laki-laki lain?

"K-kyuhyun-ah.. hyukkie-ah annyeong.." jawab nya masih dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang ku rindukan.

"Ah, annyeong.." jawabku seadanya.

"Ingin bergabung dengan kami? Kebetulan, ada 2 kursi yang masih kosong.." tawar Hykkie pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat gugup. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk dan mengiyakannya.

"Kyu.. Hyuk.. Hae.. aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Dan Hae, pesankan apa saja untukku, arra?" ucapnya dan diiringi langkah seribu yang begitu cepat. Sedangkan, Hyuk dengan cepat menyikut siku-ku seolah menyuruhku untuk menyusul Sungmin.

"Aku juga izin ke toilet"

Kemana Sungmin? Kenapa dari tadi aku menengok kea rah toilet wanita Ia tak kunjung keluar?

Ah.. apa itu dia?

Aigoo.. Ia seperti menangis di taman Mall ini.

"Min…?" Sungmin langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Seolah-olah seperti tertangkap basah mencuri. Badannya kaku.

"Kenapa Min?"

"Aniya."

Hening..

"Eung.. Min, Jal Jinasseyo?(Apa kabarmu baik?)" tanyaku untuk memulai pembicaraan. Kami memang berdekatan saat ini, tetapi seperti ada jurang yang memisahkan.

"Eung.. Jal Jinayo..(Kabarku baik..) Neo?"

"Tidak lebih buruk setelah bertemu denganmu, Min." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab menatap mataku.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak

"Keadaanku jauh lebih buruk dari minyak yang belum disuling. Dan itu semua karena kau."

"A-aku?"

"Kau meninggalkanku. Kau menghilang begitu saja." Ucapku dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap ke depan.

"Bukankah ada Hyukkie disisi mu?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Min."

"Kau menyakiti Hyukkie, Kyu.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Tapi selama ini, kau lebih tersakiti, Min.."

"….."

"Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, Min?" Pundak Sungmin bergetar. Menahan tangis.

"Dia sepupuku, Donghae.." aku langsung merubah posisi duduk. Dan memutar badan Sungmin yang mengecil –semakin kurus-.

"Lalu, anak yang kau kandung..?"

"….."

"Itu anakku, Min?"

Mata merah Sungmin menatap nanar mataku. Mencoba menahan tangis lagi, rupanya. "Jawab aku, Min." desakku padanya.

"Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mu tahu yang sebenarnya..

Anak ini memang anakmu, Kyu.," tubuhku rasanya seperti terbang di awan. Tak bisa di ekspresikan. Jadi.. aku akan menjadi seorang Appa? Benarkah?

"Tapi..

Kau tak perlu ambil pusing..

Aku yang akan merawat dan membesarkannya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun jika anak ini adalah anakmu.

Dan satu lagi..

Jangan hadir lagi dihidupku, Kyu.. aku mohon.." seketika tubuhku seolah-olah jatuh kedalam dasar bumi karena gaya gravitasi yang sangat kuat. Sakit.. dan apa maksudnya? Menyuruhku mengabaikan mereka lagi? Tidak. Tidak akan.

"Tidak, Min.. Ia anakku. Sampai kapanpun aku ayahnya. Aku berhak untuk membesarkannya juga."

"Hyukjae lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding anak ini, Kyu.."

Masih bisa kau berkata seperti itu, Min? kenapa kau selalu membahagiakan orang tetapi hatimu sudah jauh lebih tersakiti?

"Tapi, Min.."

"Untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir, Kyu..

Kau rasakan detak jantungnya.. ia tumbuh dengan baik disini.. Ia bahagia bersamaku..

Jangan menghancurkan semua pertahanan yang selama ini ku bangun demi melepasmu, Kyu..

Ku mohon. Anak ini tak tahu apa-apa. Jangan buat ia dibenci Hyukkie.. aku tak ingin menjadikannya penghalang bagi kehidupanmu dengan Hyukjae.." jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan keberadaan anakku setelah beberapa bulan lamanya. Ia juga bergerak dengan lincah saat aku mengusap lembut perut Sungmin..

"Min, aku dan Hyukkie baru saja mengerti apa yang selama ini kami rasakan..

Aku tahu aku salah karena berselingkuh dan bersikap kasar padamu dulu..

Tapi kumohon.. jangan pergi dariku lagi.. ijinkan aku menikah denganmu lagi dan membesarkan anak kita berdua. Beri aku kesempatan lagi, Min.. Aku mohon." Pintaku seraya berlutut dan menggenggam tangannya.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. Menatap nya dengan pandangan memohon. Dan Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya saja..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det—

"Terima permintaan Kyuhyun, Min.. Ia bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.. ayo.." suara Hyukkie menginterupsi keadaan hening yang selama ini terjadi diantara aku dan Sungmin. aku terkejut melihat Hyukjae tengah bergandengan dengan Sepupu Sungmin seraya berkata seperti itu.

"Just prove it to me, Kyu.." dengan segera aku peluk Sungmin dengan erat seraya menciumi pipi nya. Dan tak lupa juga membelai lembut perut buncitnya..

**oOoOoOo**

"_Bersediakah kau Cho Kyuhyun menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai Istri anda dalam keadaan apapun?"_

"_Ya, saya bersedia menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun."_

"_Bersediakah kau Lee Sungmin menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Suami anda dalam keadaan apapun?"_

"_Ya, saya bersedia menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun."_

"_Kalian bisa menukar cincin kepada masing-masing pasangan dan bisa dilanjutkan dengan ciuman hangat"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"_

**END!**

Huayoloohhhh ff macam apa ini? aku menulis ini karena aku galau aja sama perasaan aku sendiri.. aku takut kalo Kyu tuh ternyata lebih dingin aslinya.. pokonya gitu deh..

Hubungan Donghae sm Eunhyuk itu **MANTAN PACAR.. **Mereka putus karena ada suatu masalah~

Tapi kalo menurut chingudeul ff ini jelek, angstnya nanggung juga gak papa kok :')

Kepanjangan ya? Trus ngebosenin?

Oke.. Keep RCL for Sequel :*


End file.
